1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system which sets a motion monitoring range of a robot in which whether a control point or a focus part of the robot exists is checked.
2. Description of Related Art
In a factory or the like, a robot whose hand has a working tool attached thereto is used to carry out various works. In some cases, the robot whose hand holds a workpiece carries out various works. It is necessary to prevent the working tool, etc., from interfering with peripheral devices of the robot during the operation of the works.
In general, a control unit of a robot is provided with a motion monitoring function. If the control point or a focus part of the robot is deviated from a pre-set motion monitoring range, the motion of the robot is stopped in accordance with the motion monitoring function. As a result, it is possible to prevent the control point or focus part of the robot from colliding with a peripheral or surrounding device.
Such a motion monitoring range is displayed as a sphere model or a parallelepiped model on a teaching pendant or a display unit of a computer, together with a three-dimensional model of the robot, etc. Japanese Patent No. 4750200 discloses an apparatus in which a sphere model having a radius corresponding to a coasting distance is displayed on a display panel of the teaching pendant together with a robot model and a peripheral device model.
A motion monitoring range model as the sphere model or a parallelepiped model is set by inputting numerical values of an XYZ coordinate system. However, the inputting operation of the numerical values is troublesome and time-consuming.
Furthermore, it is relatively difficult to arrange the motion monitoring range model in a desired position by inputting the numerical values. If it is found that the motion monitoring range model set by inputting the numerical values and displayed in the display unit is deviated from a desired position, it is necessary to input the numerical values again to move the motion monitoring range model to a desired position.
Under these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a robot system which enables an operator to easily set a motion monitoring range model within a short period of time.